darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning of One Thing
My eyes flickered open after what seemed to be forever, I felt the sand I sat it, so I guess I hadn't been taken far. My eyes looked up to see vultures... did that mean I was basically dead. I was too sore to move my body, but I didn't feel anything broken. I rolled over on my side, but as I did a hand rolled me back, revealing a shadow looming over the sun. He seemed to be doing something with my hands, but I couldn't tell what. I thought I might have heard someone question whether this would yank my arms off, but it didn't matter; I already had a sinking feeling in my heart. I was rolled over again, and so I let my eyes close; I needed to conserve my strength for whatever this was. It didn't take too long to find out what, as I heard an engine howl in life... a bike engine. Comprehension dawned on me, but the only thing I could think of was, Really? My eyes opened to the sight of a rope coming from what looked like my arms, which I found to be bound together, that was connected to a bike with someone revving the engine. Oh lord, this was not my day, but then, when was it ever, my day? The bike's back wheel spun into life, churning up sand, and lurching the bike, forward. I watches as teh rope began to become taught, and braced myself. I grunted in pain as I too lurched forwarded, dragged along by this guy's damn bike. After this was over, my overcoat was going to probably be in rags. It was durable, but not strong enough to withstand this entire trip. Really need to upgrade to bullet-proofing... I realized my backpack was still on me, and zipped up. It wouldn't be odd, except both zippers were still to the right, and most people wouldn't bother to do that; just zip both up to the middle. That probably ment these guys hadn't robbed me, so either that wasn't their motive, or they expected me to leave a nice, loot-able corpse behind. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Damn was this painful, but it looked like my overcoat was holding for now. Then I realized I saw buildings in the distance... oh man... I started trying to pulled my wrists apart, but it didn't look like the rope was going to budge. Crap. I saw the dirt road eventually, and the big semi driving straight at me as the biker dragged me across the road. It looked like I'd make it if I... the rope I was tied to got snagged under the tires of the semi, so I took the oppurtunity to turn on my side, this proppeled me to the left and so I slid, relatively unharmed under the semi's trailer. Then of course the bike tugged again and so I was dragged onto what eventually became a asphalt road, yep my coat was gonna give if this kept up. The biker made a fatal mistke though. He shot at a tanker, obviously trying to run me through the flames and burn me to a crisp. Thankfully my coat was flame resistant, and no I'm not telling you how I managed that. The only thing that burned that I found important at that point was the rope. As they burned away, I held on with one hand, and reached into what was left of my overcoat's pocket, and grabbed onto what I was looking for. Whipping out a revolver, I took careful aim, and fired off 3 shots. Two went off target, but the other found its mark and hit the tire. The biker lost control and slowed down, so I let go, watching as the bike rolled over and crushed whoever was driving it. I ended up skidding a few feet, but I completed this by rolling over, ditching my now ruined overcoat in the process, and standing up at my rolls finish. I took a brief glance at the carnage of the bike, before aiming my revolver at one of the thugs who had now surrounded me. These guys pulled either machetes or pistols on me, and as I pointed my own weapon at them, I couldn't help but smirk. With my now honed aim, I fired off three shots before these thugs could move. Three shots, three bodies hit the ground. There were three left now, one with a pistol, two with machetes. The former started firing off shots as the other two charged at me. I smiled as they did, and activated my contract, causing the shots to jam in the my foes pistol, causing an explosion that seared their hand. I ducked under my charging foes' swings, and rammed one with my contract into a wall. I charged up to him, and brought my pistol to his neck. He dropped to the floor as I pulled the trigger. The last thug, realizing he was now all alone, stood his ground, but I could see his weapon tremble along with the rest of his body. I turned and slowly walked up to the man, opening up my revolver to place an extra special round into the first slot. As my revolver clicked back together, I made it to within a meter of the guy, before he whispered in fear and awe, "What are you?" I looked at him quietly for a moment before saying, "I'm you worst nightmare, and once was Tyler... but no longer." He looked at me funnily before cowering, "Please... spare me! I won't tell anyone about this!" He practically wept as he said this. I walked up closer to him and whispered, "You need not be in this world..." I reactivated my contract, and with one kick, sent him flying into the wreckage of the bike. His back hit and he slumpt, but that was not all the pain he was to suffer, as a lone bullet went sailed with him from my revolver... a tracer round. For those of you who don't know, a tracer round is a special bullet coated with a certain material that I'm not at liberty to discuss; that's just what I'd need, dedicated readers making bullets that catch fire as they sail through the air. My round hit the gas tank, and needless to say, a satisfying fireball erupted from the bike, burning it and the thug I had kicked into it. I turned around towards the cities entrance. Dang I'm good.